


Ритуал

by Aurumtrio



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Incest, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Клэр приходит к Лайлу в гости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ритуал

Клэр всегда появляется неожиданно, никак не предупреждая о своем приходе. Но Лайл уже давно не удивляется, когда выходит из лифта и видит ее, сидящую на грязных ступеньках и крутящую в руках зажигалку.  
\- Привет, Лайл, - совершенно будничный голос, как будто они не виделись всего пару дней, а не месяцев, откинутые назад черные волосы – Лайл долго привыкал к ее новому образу – и порванная на локте куртка.  
\- Привет, - он звенит ключами, отпирая металлическую дверь с давно облупившейся и потрескавшейся зеленой краской, а затем пропускает Клэр вперед. От нее пахнет улицей, порохом и погоней, и Лайл хмурится, но молчит – они никогда не говорят о том, чем занимается Клэр.  
Она сразу проходит на кухню, а Лайл чуть мешкает, аккуратно вешая куртку на вешалку и снимая кобуру вместе с портупеей.  
Когда он заходит на кухню, чайник уже вовсю насвистывает какую-то свою мелодию, а Клэр пускает в потолок дым. Пепел на кончике ее сигареты вот-вот обвалится, и Лайл поспешно подставляет блюдце, будто случайно оказавшееся в ящике стола. На самом деле оно там припасено специально для Клэр, но никто из них никогда не скажет это вслух, чтобы не нарушить их личный ритуал.  
\- Курить вообще-то вредно, - говорит Лайл, и Клэр смотрит на него своими огромными, густо подведенными глазами с выражением «Лайл Беннет, ты идиот», а он отворачивается к шкафчику, доставая для них кружки, и чуть заметно улыбается. Это тоже часть ритуала.  
За окном быстро сгущаются сумерки – почему-то Клэр никогда не приходит летом, только осенью или зимой, когда темнота начинает укутывать город уже после четырех, как будто она не хочет, чтобы Лайл, или еще кто-то увидел ее в солнечном свете – а они всё сидят за столом, говоря обо всем и ни о чем.  
Сначала Клэр рассказывает о своем последнем визите к матери и Дугу – в ее голосе слышится скрытое неодобрение, и Лайл прячет улыбку в кружке – потом они долго и бурно обсуждают очередной римейк очередного фильма ужасов, которые штампуют в Голливуде каждый год с завидной периодичностью.  
Горка окурков, присыпанных пушистым серым пеплом, все растет, а количество сигарет в пачке у локтя Клэр уменьшается. Лайл знает, что из-за стола та встанет не раньше, чем пустая пачка улетит в мусорное ведро – Клэр никогда не промахивается – и потому не торопит ее, неторопливо потягивая из кружки почти остывший чай и разгоняя рукой плотную завесу дыма, с которым уже не справляется вытяжка.  
Когда последняя сигарета догорает до фильтра – Клэр курит только Winston Menthe и смеется всякий раз, когда кто-то говорит, что ментол вреден для сердца – и Клэр небрежно роняет ее в пепельницу, они идут в гостиную. Вернее, идет только Клэр – Лайл задерживается на кухне, выбрасывая пепел и окурки в ведро, моя кружки и протирая стол.  
Порядок во всем – это часть его личного ритуала.  
Когда он приходит в гостиную, Клэр сидит на корточках у стойки с дисками, неторопливо их перебирая. Джинсы плотно обтягивают ее задницу, и Лайлу хорошо видно, что сегодня на ней стринги.  
\- Какой фильм будем смотреть? – вообще-то это риторический вопрос, и они оба это знают, но Лайл все равно отвечает, поддерживая ритуал:  
\- Может, «Давайте потанцуем»?  
Даже не глядя, он может точно сказать, что Клэр достает этот фильм с третьей полочки сверху – он не менял своего расположения на протяжении вот уже пяти лет с тех пор, как Лайл переехал в эту квартиру, а Клэр стала регулярно появляться у него в гостях.  
Она привычно устраивается на полу, удобно облокачиваясь на колени Лайла, а он так же привычно запускает руку в ее волосы, которые она всегда распускает перед тем, как начинать смотреть. В такие моменты Клэр напоминает ему большую кошку, когда едва ли не мурлычет при каждом прикосновении Лайла к ее волосам.  
Лайл, кажется, выучил этот фильм до последней фамилии актера из массовки, так что он позволяет себе откинуться на спинку дивана и закрыть глаза – ему достаточно только обрывков разговоров, чтобы перед глазами появились соответствующие кадры.  
Иногда он пытается понять, почему Клэр так любит этот фильм, но никогда не доводит эти рассуждения до конца, будто боясь того, что может открыться. Поэтому он продолжает считать, что ей просто нравится Ричард Гир – так проще, и не надо проводить никаких ненужных параллелей.  
Вообще не надо об этом думать. Надо смотреть фильм.  
Лайл открывает глаза как раз в тот момент, когда последние кадры фильма сменяются титрами, а Клэр подымается с пола, разминая поясницу. Она тянется руками к своим носкам – зеленым в полосочку, совсем детским, как будто Клэр пытается задержать детство хотя бы так – Лайл видит полоску обнаженной кожи между джинсами и сползшим к лопаткам свитером и хочет ее коснуться, и даже протягивает руку, но поспешно отдергивает – нельзя, еще слишком рано.  
\- Пойдем? – Клэр встряхивает волосами и изучающе смотрит на него.  
Лайл иногда думает, что будет, если однажды он скажет «нет». Уйдет ли Клэр навсегда, или все же придет через месяц, или два, или полгода, потому что этот ритуал для нее – такой же наркотик, как для него?  
Он не знает ответа. И никогда не говорит «нет».  
В спальне Лайл всегда сначала задергивает шторы. Хотя в окна его квартиры не может заглянуть никто, кроме солнца по утра, он не чувствует себя в безопасности, если шторы не закрывают прозрачное стекло.  
Наверное, это профессиональное.  
Или ему просто не хочется ни с кем делиться происходящим.  
Потом он начинает раздеваться, аккуратно складывая на кресло брюки и вешая на его спинку рубашку. За спиной он слышит легкий шорох– это Клэр сдергивает с кровати покрывало, оставляя его валяться смятым на полу. Вжикает расстегиваемая молния, слышен глубокий вздох – она тоже освобождается от одежды.  
Когда Лайл оборачивается, Клэр уже сидит на краю постели, спокойно сложив руки на коленях и нисколько не смущаясь того, что ее волосы едва прикрывают груди. Он видит, как золотистые волоски на ее руках приподнимаются от холода, и ему хочется быстрее ее согреть, но Лайл запрещает себе это делать – еще не время.  
Перед тем, как выключить свет, он бросает последний взгляд через плечо, оттискивая в зрачках фигуру сидящей на кровати Клэр, будто видит ее впервые или в последний раз.  
Потом люстра гаснет.  
Лайл скорее чувствует прохладное движение воздуха, чем видит, как Клэр протягивает к нему руку:  
\- Иди сюда.  
Ее волосы путаются в его пальцах, когда он целует ее в первый раз, осторожно и нежно, как хрупкую фарфоровую статуэтку. Это даже чуть-чуть смешно – как бережно он обращается с той, которая может выжить даже в эпицентре ядерного взрыва. И немного грустно – кожа у Клэр такая же мягкая и гладкая, как десять лет назад, а у Лайла вокруг глаз появились первые лучики морщинок, и на теле добавилось шрамов.  
Лайл скользит по ее коже самыми кончиками пальцев, обрисовывая ложбинку пупка, задевая набухшие соски, чуть щекоча шею, отчего Клэр жмурится и потягивается, совсем как большая кошка. И улыбается так, как он любит больше всего – расслабленно и мягко, и на ее щеках появляются ямочки.  
Лайл сцеловывает эту улыбку с ее губ, ловя ее чуть удивленный вздох, когда он входит в ее тело.  
Клэр раскидывается на кровати, совершенно беззастенчиво подставляясь под его губы, вскидывая бедра навстречу каждому его движению. Ее руки скользят между планками изголовья, и Лайл смотрит на синюю паутинку вен на ее запястьях, и на тонкие пальцы, то сжимающиеся в кулак, то расслабляющиеся, и ему сносит крышу.  
Абсолютно и бесповоротно, как, впрочем, и всегда.  
А Клэр всегда занимается сексом с закрытыми глазами. Лайл не знает точно, с чем это связано, он может только предполагать. И предпочитает думать, что она просто сосредотачивается на ощущениях, а не представляет на его месте кого-то другого.  
И хорошо, если это будет Уэст, или тот парень из колледжа (Лайл не помнит его имени), или еще кто-то, кого он вообще не знает.  
Действительно хорошо.  
Он близоруко щурится, нависая над Клэр и вглядываясь в ее лицо, - с возрастом у него начало портиться зрение, но Лайл упорно отказывается носить очки, хотя все наперебой твердят ему, что так будет лучше. Ему кажется, что так он еще больше будет напоминать отца, а это выглядит слишком пугающей перспективой.  
Клэр стонет, глухо и протяжно, и этот звук, вибрирующий в ее горле, кажется, передается Лайлу через поцелуй, проходит по натянутым, как струны, нервам, отдаваясь во всем теле, и он кончает, прокусывая ее губу до крови.  
Клэр открывает глаза, скользит по губе, на которой уже нет и следа укуса, острым языком, и улыбается.  
\- Останешься на ночь? – этот вопрос – тоже часть ритуала, как и ответ:  
\- Нет, ты же знаешь.  
Лайл знает и это, и то, что сейчас Клэр встанет, оденется и уйдет, оставив ему только пепел в мусорном ведре, пропахшую дымом кухню, запах пороха на подушке и аромат тела – на простынях.  
Она одевается быстро и молча, и идет по коридору тихо, и только щелкнувший дверной замок дает Лайлу понять, что его гостья покинула квартиру.  
Он хмурится, натягивая чуть влажную простыню до груди, а затем тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, доставая из ящика полупустую пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Это часть личного ритуала Лайла – курить в постели, еще пахнущей женщиной, которую он любит, как будто он надеется, что запах табака сможет заменить в его памяти запах ее волос.  
Вот и все.  
Ритуал соблюден в точности.  
До следующей встречи, Клэр.


End file.
